Devils and Angels
by Bludge
Summary: What happens when our favourite agents get a visit from their devils and angels? *Chapter 6* is here!!!! Thanks for the reviews. Plz R&R.
1. The Problems With Protocol: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias. Nor any of these characters (though I wish I did!) Please don't sue!  
  
Summary: What happens when our favourite agents get a visit from their devils and angels?  
  
A/N: Hello. Am back again with yet another f/f. Got bored during business studies, so I had the choice to bore my eye out with my pen or write something. (And for those of you who haven't guessed which I choose, then I can tell you now that I have both healthy eyes!) Promised my next f/f would be happier and it is. Not to be taken seriously. Only really wrote this to save myself from boredom! Please R&R. ENJOY!  
  
Welcome to Sydney Bristow's bedroom. It's 1.30 am and whilst the rest of LA lies in sleep, our favourite double agent is wide-awake. She is having problems sleeping, because she has something on her mind. Well really it's someone. Can you guess who it is? (Here's a hint: it's NOT her mum, her dad or any member of her dysfunctional family, Sloane, Will, Francie, Sark, Dixon, Emily, Weiss, Marshall, Haladki, Barnett, Devlin, Danny, her English professor, Rambaldi, Anna, any other member of SD-6, a waiter at Francie's restaurant, a student on campus, a dead body or an enemy.) Do you know who it is? (Another hint: it's the love of her life. Her incredibly gorgeous handler, who can never 'handle' her (tehee). And she can never be with him or tell him how she feels, because of damn protocol!) Still don't know who it is? (Author hits reader over the head, screaming "HELLO! Don't you watch Alias? Has your last brain cell gone and died of loneliness?!". Author has now been sedated and put back in their straight jacket, so are now writing this with their feet. Very talented Author!)  
  
Let's see what our favourite spy is thinking: 'Damn protocol! If it wasn't there I could be with the Vaughn. Who is the love of my life and the one person I can't be with and who is so hot, that you start drooling when you see his hands, dumb reader who didn't get the hints! I can't talk to Francie about how I feel, Will will be jealous, my mum is the evil bitch monster from hell, my dad is, well, my dad, Sloane and Devlin would kill him and me too (Sloane, literally. Devlin metaphorically). The only person I can talk to about my feelings is Vaughn and he's the one that I'm feeling for! Errrrrrrrr! But Wait! (Light bulb lights up above Sydney's head.) I could screw protocol and tell him.'  
  
Suddenly there is a puff of smoke on either side of Sydney's head. On the right side we have Angel Sydney, complete with harp and halo. On the other side we have Devil Sydney, complete with horns and a pitchfork.  
  
Devil Sydney : "Yes that's it. Screw protocol. I mean what has it ever done for you, apart from keeping you alive and apart from that hottie of a handler of yours. You go girl!"  
  
Angel Sydney : "I must protest. To break protocol would be wrong. You'll put everyone's lives at risk. Plus you'll piss off the CIA."  
  
Sydney (confused): "I thought angels didn't swear?"  
  
A.S: "Nope. We've modernised. We even get to wear high healed boots now."  
  
Lifts up robe to show a pair of very classy gold and white high healed boots.  
  
Syd & D.S: "Ooooo."  
  
D.S: "But come off it feather brains. Have you ever seen Vaughn? He's smoking."  
  
D.S licks her finger, which steams when she raises it in the air.  
  
A.S: "Yeh. He's got a great ass."  
  
D.S: "And legs."  
  
A.S: "And smile, with beautiful dimples."  
  
D.S: "Plus ladies, we are talking about a good package here. With full ammo!"  
  
D.S and A.S continue to discuss Vaughn's good points (this conversation could last an eternity.). Our favourite spy's head is now spinning. So she raises her hands to shut them up.  
  
Sydney: "What are you trying to say?"  
  
A.S: "Screw protocol."  
  
D.S: "Yeh."  
  
D.S & Syd: "HUH?!"  
  
A.S: "Well he's the love of your life and one in a million, trust me on that one hon. And love conquers all, which is a good thing. So you go for it!"  
  
D.S: "So breaking protocol is a good thing, because it's for love? But not breaking protocol is also a good thing, because you're sticking to the rules?"  
  
D.S thinks for a bit, and then glares at A.S. D.S: "I can't win, can I?"  
  
A.S shakes her head with a smug grin on her face. D.S sits sulkily on Sydney's shoulder.  
  
Syd: "Ok, so time out. What are you two saying I should do?"  
  
D.S & A.S: "Don't ask us. Do we look like we have all the answers? Please!"  
  
Both disappear in a puff of smoke. An even more confused Sydney sinks back down into bed.  
  
Syd (sarcastically): "Thanks guys. You've helped soooo much!"  
  
She then hits her head against the bedpost. Poor thing, what is she to do?  
  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Do you want to know what Vaughn's devil and angel have to say about his feelings? Please review. It'll give me inspiration. Plus I might type quicker if I can just get out of this pesky straight jacket... 


	2. The Problems With Protocol: Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, do review.  
  
A/N: Hey again. Sorry it took so long, writers block + course work + Christmas = couldn't update sooner. Thanks loads for your reviews. Glittering Pegasus, StrangerThanYourAverageKitten, iceskatebaby and Taylor Chasikin, you guys rox!!! Oh Taylor Chasikin just to answer your question, 1. no, one has used that idea as far as I know. 2. maybe you should register if you want to start putting up your own f/fs. So here you go. Enjoy and have a great Christmas - Bex PS. Look out for dead-batteries' 'Seven Days' (Tomb Raider), she's my better reader.  
  
Now let's see what our favourite handler is doing...  
  
It's 1.30am and Vaughn is sitting on his couch, all alone (awww), reading through a file. This is the file of the love of his life, his agent and the one girl he can't be with, damn protocol. (Author has decided not to play guessing games this time or give hints, cos we all know who it is. If there is by some miracle a pillock who doesn't know who we are talking about, you are very lucky that Author is still in a straight jacket. And for anyone who thought for a spilt second that we were talking about Alice, then Author is now glaring you to death. There are daggers literally coming out of Author's eyes. We all know that Alice is just a Sydney substitute, until Vaughn get the real McCoy.)  
  
Let's see what are drop dead gorgeous handler is thinking: 'God, she is so beautiful and so amazing. Errrr! Damn protocol. I would be with her now if it wasn't for that fact that it might kill us both. I don't love Alice, for those who haven't realised. I want to, but I'm too in love with Sydney. I'm going to stop thinking now, because my thoughts are about to be interrupted by a puff of smoke.'  
  
Cue puff of smoke on left side of Vaughn's head, right on time. We have Devil Vaughn looking very hot (no pun meant) in a black tux, with black shades, horns and a pitchfork.  
  
D.V (After seeing Sydney's picture): "Hellooo baby. God I know a load of things I'd like to do to her and none of them involve talking!"  
  
There is now a puff of smoke on the right side of Vaughn's head. Angel Vaughn appears wearing a white tux, white shades and a halo. He's holding a harp in one hand and is using the other to talk on a mobile.  
  
A.V (to the mobile): "Yeh, bye babe. (to the other two) Sorry I'm late."  
  
A.V (After seeing Sydney's picture): "Wow! You could light a cigar off her ass she's so hot! Not that heaven's for smoking though."  
  
Vaughn protectively shuts the profile and holds it close to him.  
  
Vaughn: "HEY!"  
  
D.V: "Come off it man. We know how you think about her."  
  
A.V: "We can read your thoughts you know."  
  
Vaughn shrugs and goes back to staring at Syd's picture.  
  
D.V: "You should go for it."  
  
A.V nods in agreement.  
  
Vaughn: "Shouldn't one of you be telling me that it's wrong to brake protocol?"  
  
D.V & A.V (both shaking heads): "This is Sydney Bristow we're talking about, there is no debate."  
  
They then start to list Sydney's good points (this could go on for ever), whilst Vaughn stares at them, very confused.  
  
Vaughn: "What about protocol and Alice?"  
  
D.V (mutters some swear words): Please.  
  
A.V: "Lets get a second opinion."  
  
He claps his hands and two mini Wiesses appear. They are both half Angel and half Devil. All gasp at them.  
  
Vaughn, D.V & A.V: "Huh!"  
  
2 Wiesses: "Well Wiess is neither good or bad, so we aren't either."  
  
D.V: "So what do you think Vaughn should do?"  
  
2 Ws: "Go for it. She's fit. Just don't get us killed or in trouble."  
  
Both of their pagers go off.  
  
2 Ws: "Got to go. 911."  
  
Vaughn (concerned): "Is everything ok?"  
  
Wiess 1: "No!"  
  
Wiess 2: "Wiess is having a problem deciding which girl to ask out this Friday."  
  
Wiess 1: "We have the Swedish blond in hot pants."  
  
Wiess 2: "Or a hot red number in not much at all!"  
  
They both disappear.  
  
D.V: "See what we've been saying."  
  
A.V: "Go get her man."  
  
Two black puffs of smoke appear, revealing two Devil Haladkis.  
  
Both D.Hs: "Don't even think about it or we'll report you to Devlin and the shrink. Or at least our ghost will."  
  
Vaughn, D.V and A.V look very confused.  
  
Vaughn: "What happened to Angel Haladki?"  
  
Both D.Hs: "You actually thought that Steve Haladki had a good side?"  
  
All 3 Vaughns share a look which says 'good point'.  
  
Both D.Hs: "Anyway, if you brake protocol, we'll make sure that you never see her again."  
  
They laugh evilly. A.V hits one over the head with his harp, whilst D.V pokes the other up the bum with his pitchfork. They both disappear. D.V and A.V give each other a Hi 5.  
  
D.V: "Oops, got to go. Got a date with Devil Syd. I suggest that you get a date with the real one."  
  
He disappears in a puff of smoke.  
  
A.V: "Me too. I've got a date with Angel Syd. Oh and by the way Vaughn, telling Sydney's father-killing-bitch-of-a-mother how you really feel about Sydney,"  
  
A.V hits Vaughn around the head.  
  
A.V (sarcastically): "Yeah, very smart!"  
  
He disappears leaving Vaughn alone and even more confused. Let's see what he's thinking:  
  
'That's it. I need a drink or ten. Protocol be damned. I'll tell Sydney when I get over the hangover I'm about to get. And by judging how much I'm planning on drinking, will be never!'  
  
But don't worry people. We all know that the Devils and Angels are right. They'll be together one day.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Do you think I should choose another victim or leave it at that? Any ideas? Feel free to e-mail me. Feedback will be great! 


	3. Husband and Lies: Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't Own. Don't Sue. Do Review.  
  
A/N: Hello, remember this? Sorry I took so long updating. I've been very busy and was suffering from a bad case of writers block. But it has cleared up now, and hopefully won't be coming back anytime soon (we can pray). Promise that I won't take so long updating the next chapter. Sorry if I've got anything wrong, it's just we're still on the first season over in Britain and I've had to read the next season's episodes over the web. Thank you all who reviewed, please keep them coming. Sorry for any typos or spelling mistakes in advance. So R&R and Enjoy!!! - Bex  
  
Welcome to L.A. It's 1.30 am and Jack Bristow has is...ummm (Author is trying to workout what he is doing) ummm...(Author is still not sure) Well, he's drinking a lot of whiskey...(Author gives up and sighs) He's doing something and being damn secretive about it. Well, what ever he's doing, he's not sleeping like most of L.A. Does he sleep at all? Lets see what he's thinking... (Author starts hitting their head against the table in frustration. Jack Bristow is too secretive to even read his thoughts!) Oh, but, wait, we've managed to get a few words: 'Irina, Laura, wife, illusion, love, bitch, need-another-drink.'  
  
Hummm, I wonder what this could mean? I think we're about to find out. Cue puff of smoke. It clears to reveal to figures floating either side of Jack's head. One of them is wearing a white trench coat and black shades; the other is wearing a black trench coat and white shades, making it impossible to tell which is which. So let's just say that the one in the white trench coat is Angel Jack and the one in the black trench coat is Devil Jack.  
  
A.J?: "So you still got Irina on your mind."  
  
D.J?: "Will you hurry up and get over her."  
  
A.J?: "Yeah, Come on Jack. She ripped out your heart, lied, murdered fellow CIA agents and faked her own death."  
  
D.J?: "But it does look like she's changed. And maybe she loves you as much as you..."  
  
Jack: "Love? Did I say that I love her?"  
  
D.J? and A.J? share a look which says 'Yeah, keep telling yourself that. You're not fooling anyone'. Jack glares at them both.  
  
Jack: "So which one of you is good and which one of you is bad?"  
  
D.J?: "You're not the only one with secrets."  
  
A.J?: "And you're not the only one who sends out mixed signals."  
  
Jack (unfazed): "So why are you here?" A.J?&D.J?: "We're here to help you work out your true feelings for your gorgeous-bitch-of-a-lying-still-technically-wife."  
  
Jack (glaring): "And how are you supposed to help me if I don't know who's who?"  
  
A.J? (glaring back at him): "Well, no one know whether or not your good or bad."  
  
D.J?: "And we mirror that."  
  
A.J?: "And we are going to help you whether you like it or not. We know that you need help. We know everything about you."  
  
Jack: "No you don't."  
  
A.J?&D.J?: "Oh yes we do."  
  
Jack: "Really, then tell me if I'm good or bad?"  
  
D.J? and A.J? share a panicked look. They start whispering to each other. Then turn to author for help, which will be no use (Author is rocking backwards and forwards in the corner, muttering under their breath. It looks like trying to understand Jack Bristow was the last straw for their already fragile sanity) They sigh in defeat and Jack smirks in triumph. He pours himself another drink.  
  
A.J?: "Oh, but we know you've been drinking a lot again."  
  
D.J?: "Not a good sign."  
  
Jack: "How do you know I've been drinking a lot? (Sarcastically) Did you read my mind?"  
  
A.J? (Sheepishly): "No we went through you tras..."  
  
D.J?: "But it doesn't matter how we got the information, what matters is that Irina is still having an effect on you."  
  
Jack still looks unfazed and downs his drink.  
  
Jack (in a not bothered tone): "Ok, enlighten me. What should I do?"  
  
A.J?: "She's still technically your wife and you still love her, so forgive her. What's done is done."  
  
D.J?: "Yeah, but if she really loved you back she would have never left in the first place."  
  
A.J?: "Good point. Let her rot in hell."  
  
D.J?: "But she did hand herself in."  
  
A.J?: "And she did seem really sorry."  
  
D.J?: "But it's probably just an act."  
  
A.J?: "Yeah, she'll stab you in the back first chance she gets..."  
  
This 'conversation' carries on for a little while longer. Both of them keep changing their views. One minute they're agreeing, the next they are not. Confused? Cos I am. Jack finally raises his hands to stop them.  
  
Jack (angrily): "Enough! ENOUGH! Be quite both of you. (Swatting them away) I don't need your help."  
  
A.J?&D.J?: "Oooooo, who's all moody first thing in the morning."  
  
And with that, they both disappear in a puff of smoke. Jack sighs and pours another drink. He then picks up his gun and points it at Author.  
  
Jack: "I think you better go to."  
  
Author is now running for Britain, after their superb escape from Jack. Have decided to take a safer victim next time. How about Irina?!?  
  
A/N: Reviews would be great, so hit the button now!!! 


	4. Husband and Lies: Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own (unless you willing to sell!). Don't Sue. Do Review  
  
A/N: Hello! I'm snowed in! Yay, no school and loads of snow. I feel like I'm 6 all over again. But thanks to Business studies yesterday and the snow today, I've finished the next chapter. Am hoping to spread my happiness around by making you laugh. Hope very much that I succeed. Thanks to Daredevil, Ismene, J.Turenne, Sandpiper, Jenni, J and J-dog for reviewing. You guys are wonderful and your Angels' halos are set to extra glow! Keep them coming. Well with out any more wafferling, R&R and ENJOY!!! - Bex  
  
It's 6am in the morning. And what a beautiful sunrise we had this morning (Author is smiling and filled with optimism). But sadly you would have had no luck witnessing this sunrise from the CIA's very own 'Hannibal Lecter' cell. But no cannibal is kept in here, no, something far more dangerous is...(cue eerie, spin chilling music) Irina Derevko!!! (Author screams and tries to hide behind their pencil. Author then gathers last remaining courage, downs a large rum and crawls, as bravely as possible from their hiding place). Ok...breathe...lets see what she's doing. Um... she's either mediating or sleeping sitting up. I'm going with mediating. Lets see what she thinking...ERRRRRRR!! (Author tries to end their life using their pencil. Nurse had taken away their pencil and Author is forced to write using their blood, ick!) Trying to read Irina's thoughts are just as hard as trying to read Jack's, maybe even harder! But wait we have managed to get a few words: 'Sydney...Jack...love...trust...double life...last chance...'The Big Plan'...GET OUT OF MY HEAD NOW!'  
  
Ahhh! (Author jumps back in surprise at the last comment and all colour is drained from their face). Ok...breathe...I'm not sure if I want to find out what this means, but it looks like we're going to anyway. Cue two puffs of smoke. The first clears to reveal a figure in a black trench coat, white boots and white sunglass. The other is in a white trench coat, black boots and black sunglass. (Author burst into tears and starts hitting their head against the table. Sadly Nurse has run out of Prozac, so gives Author morphine instead. God bless anti-depressants and painkillers!)  
  
Ok, lets do the same as last time. Lets just say that the one in the black trench coat is Devil Irina and the other one is Angel Irina. (Author is rethinking decision) Does Irina Derevko have a good side?  
  
D.I?: "Your mind is wondering from the objective."  
  
A.I?: "Yeah, think of all the power."  
  
D.I?: "But it might mean loosing Jack and Sydney again in the process."  
  
A.I?: "True, you don't want that. Do you?"  
  
They get no response. They both look pissed off and glare at the still meditating Irina.  
  
D.I? & A.I? (shouting): "HELLO!"  
  
Irina opens her eyes slowly, looking unfazed; her face shows no emotions what so ever. She looks at both of them and sighs.  
  
Irina: "What are you doing here?"  
  
D.I?: "We're here to help you."  
  
Irina: "Help me with what?"  
  
A.I?: "Figure out what you should do about Sydney, Jack and (does quotation marks with her fingers) 'The Big Plan'.  
  
Irina: "There's nothing to figure out. Jack's my ex-husband and Sydney's my daughter. It's really quite simple."  
  
D.I?: "You know that's not what we mean."  
  
A.I?: "Yeah, and what's so simple about (doing quotation marks again) 'The Big Plan'."  
  
Irina (getting defensive): "How do you know about 'The Big Plan'?"  
  
A.I?: "Don't you remember? Khasinau used to talk in his sleep."  
  
D.I?: "You really should have shot him earlier."  
  
A.I? nods in agreement. Irina stands up and stretches her legs. Her face is still a mask.  
  
Irina: "So what is my 'problem'?"  
  
D.I? and A.I? look at the Author for help. But once more this will do them no good. (Author has passed out from blood loss) They sigh and decide to have a guess.  
  
A.I? (unsurely): You still have feelings for Jack and you want a second chance to be a mother to Sydney.  
  
D.I?: "But this could mean jeopardising (doing quotation marks) 'The Big Plan', which you've spent so long plotting, planning and perfecting."  
  
They stare at Irina; she just blinks and says nothing.  
  
A.I?: "Are we close?"  
  
Irina: "Who said that I still have feelings for Jack Bristow? Who said that I ever had feelings for him? It was a sham marriage, an illusion, nothing more."  
  
A.I? and D.I? share a looks which says 'Yeah right'.  
  
Irina: "Ok, so hypothetically say that what you're saying is true, (not sounding bothered) what should I do?"  
  
A.I?: "Forget (doing quotation marks) 'The Big Plan'. Jack and Sydney mean so much more."  
  
D.I?: "Come on, it's not like they trust you. You've work so hard on (doing quotation marks) 'The Big Plan' to give up on it now. It's not worth it."  
  
A.I?: "That's right. Forget about them."  
  
D.I?: "But this might be you're last chance to make amends. Don't give up now."  
  
A.I?: "I agree with..."  
  
This 'conversation' carries on for a little while longer. Both of them keep on changing their roles and opinions. This is even more confusing then last time. Author has recovered, but has passed out again, because their head is spinning.) Irina (shouting): "ENOUGH! (swatting them away) I don't need your help. Now clear off!"  
  
A.I? & D.I?: "Oooooo! Who got out on the wrong side of bed this morning!"  
  
They quickly disappear and Irina glares at Author. (Author leaves very quickly) That's it! I quit! (Author is handed a plane ticket) Yay! This is just what I need. (Person points out that Author is being sent there to prey on Sloane) DOH! (Luckily for Author, the Prozac shipping has arrived) Wahoo!  
  
A/N: What do you think? I need reviews people if you want more. SO HIT THAT BUTTON NOW!! Lol ( ( ( 


	5. Wish You Weren't Here

Disclaimer: Don't Own. Don't Sue. Do Review.  
  
A/N: Sadly all the snow has gone. ( But thanks to business studies once again, I've written the next chapter. And seeing as I have a double lesson in a couple of days' time, the next chapter will not be too far behind. Thanks to Spywolf, Agent-Greenleaf (x2!!() and Jenni for reviewing. Keep them coming, I love feedback. Also feel free to e-mail me. I'm open to suggestions. Well R&R and enjoy!! - Bex  
  
It's 1.30pm at the place of sand, sun and surf. Yes, I am talking about Sloane's lovely home by the beach. (Author is calm and relaxed, sipping a cocktail) This is absolute heaven. But I haven't been sent here to enjoy myself, no; I'm on a mission. Sitting on a deck chair, sipping a drink and relaxing is ex-SD-6 director Arvin Sloane. Lets see what he's thinking: 'This is the life. No SD-6. No Alliance. Just living in paradise with my wife. Life is perfect.'  
  
Awww, can there be anything wrong here? Well there must be, because two black clouds of smoke have appeared. They clear to reveal two Devil Sloanes.  
  
D.S 1: "What the hell are you thinking?"  
  
D.S 2: "Are you thinking at all? You're giving up all the power for her?!"  
  
Suddenly a harp comes flying through the air and knocks out D.S 2. He disappears in a puff of smoke to be replaced by Angel Sloane.  
  
A.S: Yeah, I'm back!"  
  
Sloane (raising his glass slightly): "Good to see you again."  
  
D.S: "Oh Satan! You're not listening to feather brains over here again?"  
  
A.S (glaring at D.S): "Why shouldn't he? He's not all evil, unlike everyone thinks."  
  
A.S then turns to face Sloane and pats him on the shoulder.  
  
A.S: "You go Arvin. Emily is much more important then the Alliance."  
  
D.S (angrily): "Don't listen to him. Think about the power."  
  
A.S: "He does have power."  
  
D.S (mockingly): "Oh what, 'the power of love'!? PLEASE!  
  
A.S and Sloane share a knowing look.  
  
A.S: "I really don't think that you're going to win this. I'm back and I'm not going anywhere. Sloane can listen to who ever he wants. And you can stop being so childish, just because you know I'm right."  
  
D.S: "You're not right. You're weak. Weak with no vision. And now you're turning him into one as well."  
  
A.S: "He's stronger then you. Emily makes him strong, not the Alliance."  
  
D.S (shouting): "I don't believe this crap!"  
  
A.S (shouting mockingly at him): "What can't you handle THE TRUTH!?  
  
D.S (getting louder): "Truth my ass..."  
  
This 'discussion' carries on for a little while longer. They're both shouting at the top of their voices and are near to killing each other, whilst Sloane peacefully sips his drink, completely ignoring them. After a while longer, Sloane puts down his drink.  
  
Sloane (raising his voice): "Enough! (turns and glares at D.S) That's it. I'm tired of listening to you. Get out of here."  
  
D.S (shocked): WHAT! After everything I've done for you, this is how I get repaid? Fine! FINE! I'm just warning you now that I'll be the first one to say 'I told you so', when this blows up in your face!"  
  
Sulkily and angrily he disappears. A.S grins triumphantly.  
  
A.S: "It's good to be back."  
  
Sloane smiles slightly. A.S snaps his fingers and a small deck chair; white sunglasses and a cocktail appear.  
  
A.S: "I'm off to work on my tan and relax. Oh and Sloane?  
  
Sloane: "Yes?"  
  
A.S (eyes have an evil glint in them): "You'll have your power back soon enough, and this time you won't have to choose between it and your wife."  
  
Sloane shares A.S' knowing look. He chuckles slightly to himself as he watches A.S head to the beach. His head then snaps, when he hears some rustling noises from the bushes near by. (Author is trying to hide, but they forgot to put on sun cream, so have been sunburnt, and now look like a lobster. So Author is not having much luck camouflaging themselves in the bushes!) Sloane raises his gun and starts to fire. NOT AGAIN! (Author runs screaming, dodging bullets and jumps into the sea. Author swims for their life and is picked up by a fishing boat, who mistake Author for a lobster. Author is now in the Guinness Book of Records as the largest lobster ever caught. Author is very proud of their new achievement.) YUCK! I'm going to be coughing up seaweed for months! (Author's mobile starts ringing. Amazingly it has survived the water ordeal and is as dry as a bone! Author is shocked, but answers anyway.) Yes...uhuh...WHAT! They're taking down SD- 6!?...Yes, I'm on my way.  
  
Let's just hope that Author can get back to L.A in time....  
  
A/N: What do you think? HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON NOW!! Cos that's the only way that you're getting the next chapter ( 


	6. Operation Spy Smooch

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Do Review.  
  
A/N: Hello there. God bless business studies for being so boring that I'm inspired to write. Though my teacher, 'Victorian Lady' did put me in a detention for loosing my homework. Half an hour of staring at the wall, yay! Thanks once again for all the reviews; Hermione512, Michelle and Jenni, you guys rule! Keep them coming. They bring a silver lining to all the grey clouds in the sky over here. So here it is, 'The Big Kiss'! Sorry if I've gotten anything wrong. Over in England we're still on the first season, so I've just read the transcript of this episode. Well without anymore wafferling, here you go. R&R and ENJOY!! - Bex  
  
Yawn...It's 6.00pm and finally SD-6 has been taken down. YAY!...yawn (sadly Author doesn't not have Sydney's immunity to jet lag, so is forced to drink loads of coffee, to prevent them from passing out.) Anyway, the headquarters lies in ruins; the employees will soon learn the truth and our favourite ex-double agent and her handler are free to be with each other. But something is holding them back still. At the moment they're just staring at each other across the room. I think we need reinforcements. Cue puff of smoke either side of Vaughn's head.  
  
A.V: "Why the hell are you just staring at her?"  
  
D.V: "SD-6 is gone. There's nothing holding back."  
  
Vaughn (a little loudly): "Yes there is...  
  
Weiss (giving Vaughn a weird look): "Are you ok man?"  
  
A.V: "You're the only one who can hear and see us."  
  
D.V: "People will think that you're talking to yourself. Not a good thing."  
  
Vaughn (embarrassed): "I'm fine."  
  
Weiss gives him another weird look, but just shrugs and leaves.  
  
Vaughn (muttering angrily to D.V & A.V): "You could have mentioned this before."  
  
A.V (shrugging): "It slipped our minds."  
  
D.V: "Yeah, because we were too busy thinking about Sydney."  
  
A.V: "Who should be rapped in your arms at this very moment."  
  
D.V: "So why the hell isn't she?!"  
  
Vaughn (whispering): "For lots of good reasons."  
  
A.V (annoyed): "Which are?!"  
  
Vaughn: "Does she feel the same way?"  
  
A.V & D.V slap their heads with their hands, and give Vaughn a look, which says 'You Pillock'.  
  
D.V (sarcastically): "Oh no, she just flirts madly with every good looking handler she gets!!"  
  
A.V (angrily): "Are you a complete fool?"  
  
Vaughn glares at them.  
  
Vaughn: "What about Devlin, Kendall and Jack?"  
  
A.V: "Do you really care?"  
  
Vaughn: "Point taken. But what about Alic..."  
  
A.V & D.V (shouting): "FORGET ALICE!!!"  
  
Vaughn looks slightly shocked. D.V & A.V start to shove him forwards.  
  
A.V: "There's nothing holding you back."  
  
D.V: "So go get her!"  
  
Mean while on the other side of the room...  
  
Sydney is staring a Vaughn, but is not moving. I think she needs a gentle shove or a very hard push. Cue a puff of smoke either side of her head.  
  
A.S: "What are you waiting for?"  
  
D.S: "Go-Get-Him-NOW!"  
  
Syd (quite loudly): Wha...  
  
A.S & D.S: "Shhhh!"  
  
A.S: "Not so loud."  
  
D.S: "No one can see or hear us, but you."  
  
A.S: "So keep it down or you'll be on your way to see Barnett."  
  
Syd (whispering): "Ok, I got it. Why are you here?'  
  
D.S: "To try and work out why you're still standing here."  
  
A.S: "You're free. There's nothing holding you back."  
  
Syd: "But there are still reasons holding me back."  
  
D.S (slightly pissed off): "Like what?'  
  
Syd: "How can I be sure that he feels the same way?"  
  
D.S swears loudly and A.S sighs. They glare at her in a way which says 'Isn't it obvious how he feels?!'.  
  
A.S: "PLEASE! Will you wake up and smell the Vaughn! He loves you, you idiot! We've been through all of this."  
  
D.S: "So you have no reasons not to go and get him."  
  
Syd: "What about Devlin, Kendall and my father?"  
  
D.S: "Do you really care what they think?"  
  
Syd: "Alright. But what about Ali..."  
  
A.S & D.S (shouting): "SOD ALICE!!!!"  
  
A.S & D.V shove her forwards.  
  
D.S: "GO! NOW!"  
  
A.S: "Seize the moment, for god's sake!"  
  
Vaughn and Sydney's eyes meet. They start to walk towards each other, like some magnetic force is drawing them together. Before you know it, they've lost themselves in each other's arms and are kissing passionately. Not only are sparks flying here, but we've also got fireworks and the rest of the parade.  
  
All Devils & Angels (cheering): "WAHOOO!!!!"  
  
They all break into their own victory dance and are still cheering like mad things. They stop a bit out of breath and stare at their success.  
  
A.S (a bit teary): "It's so beautiful."  
  
A.V all too happily puts an arm around her to comfort her.  
  
D.V: "I'm glad it has finally happened. All that sexual tension was beginning to make me claustrophobic."  
  
D.S: "Yeah and it was pissing me off. You could see cupid's arrows sticking out of their backs a mile off."  
  
A.V: "I was very close to locking them in a closet together!"  
  
The others nod. They give the kissing couple a few cheers of encouragement. Not that they need it, the two of them are working off months of sexual tension.  
  
A.S: "Steady on there!"  
  
D.S: "If they don't take in any air soon, then they'll pass out."  
  
A.V: "And they're ignoring poor Weiss."  
  
D.V: "Maybe they're trying to brake the record for the longest kiss?"  
  
D.V then turns to face D.S and walks a bit closer.  
  
D.V (smiles seductively): "So, go any plans tonight?"  
  
D.S (returning his smile): "I'm washing my hair. But you can join me if you like!"  
  
An arm around each other, they disappear. A.V then turns to A.S. He smiles at her with a cute shyness.  
  
A.V: "Would you care to join me for a latte?"  
  
A.S (returns his smile and blushes slightly): "Sure."  
  
Hand in hand, they disappear.  
  
Awww. (Author has burst into tears. This could be because Author is so happy or it might be hysteria caused by lack of sleep) I'm soooo happy. Finally they've gotten together. (Person passes Author tissues.) Thank you...sniff...I'm so happy. The world is a wonderful place. I can't believe th...WHACK! (Author has passed out on the floor from lack of sleep.) Sydney and Vaughn don't seem to notice. They're too busy kissing for America. (Person places down a plane ticket next to Author. Author deserves a break. But will be returning soon. So watch this space!)  
  
A/N: Yes, I am going on holiday. I'm jetting off to Cyprus. YAY!!! But I promise that I'll update this as soon as I get back. I want to know who my next victim should be. It's your choice. And I'll write up that chapter whilst I'm abroad. So review like mad people. You're in control of the next chapter. Whichever character gets the most requests, will be the one in the next chapter. SO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON NOW!!! Lol! Be back soon. 


End file.
